This invention relates to an improved disk player, commonly referred to as a "multi-disk player", which is capable of playing back more than one kind of disk, such as an optical disk called a "video disk" or a "compact disk", or a plurality of these disks.
In a conventional multi-disk player, a video disk 30 cm in diameter is loaded thereinto at the center of the player, and a plurality of compact disks are set on a tray, which is adapted to move the video disk from the ejecting position to the loading position, so that the compact disks are positioned on a circumference of the tray and so that their signal reproducing surfaces face in the same direction as that of the video disk. The tray is rotated when moved to the loading position, so that a compact disk, when moved over to a predetermined position, is played back; i.e., a compact disk to be played back is selected.
In the above-described conventional multi-disk player, it is impossible to load and position a compact disk on the tray during playback of the video disk, and vice versa. Therefore, after a video disk is played back and a compact disk is desired to be played back, or vice versa, the tray must be moved to the ejecting position, so as to place the disk to be played back on the tray.
Furthermore, even when a plurality of compact disks are set on the tray, and it is unnecessary to replace them, all of the compact disks must be removed temporarily when a video disk is to be played back.